Timon Zarez (ALRTF)
|songlink = Games People Play}} Timon Zarez, commonly referred to as Mr. Zarez, is a recurring character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Zarez spent the better bulk of his life residing in Chilpancingo, Guerrero. Despite being born and raised in Tecpan, his career required for him to leave the town behind. Switching posts within the UAG through most of his adult career, Zarez became ecstatic when he was given the option to run for school principal back on his beloved hometown, which he missed dearly. All went well for Zarez and the election was won, leading him back to Tecpan. His return did wonders for him, as he finally knew what he would do until the day he retired. Zarez even won the position for two more terms. While serving on his third and last term as school principal, Zarez needed just two more years to retire with fair income to support him and his family. Problems arised however, when a certain boy arrived at school. This boy, while proving to be a model student despite his background, was also a constant source of conflict thanks to it. It wasn't until someone brave enough, Fausto, rose up to the challenge and informed Zarez of Ashton's unwillingness to participate in fights, instead choosing to recieve the full extent of each blow. Zarez enlisted his honor student Yvette to back up Fausto's claims, which she hesitantly did. Due to this, Zarez saw good in Ashton, and eventually placed a watchful eye on his protection while on school grounds. Zarez also asked Yvette to warm up to the boy, which she does after weeks of trying. Post-Apocalypse In the early stages of the apocalypse, school was still in session, in spite of the cannibalistic warnings all around the world. Class was cut short however when a few infected wondered into the school and as a result, caused a riot to break out within it and Zarez was forced to issue lock in, alarming each classroom and student to stay in the safety on their classrooms and lock the doors tightly. However, Zarez was promptly ignored by students and staff alike when all of them raced outside of the school, leading many to fall prey to infected. Zarez, desperately failing to save the life of himself and his students, waited out the riot with the only student he could find, Curly. Eventually, Zarez suggested they cleared the cafeteria of food and instead take refuge behind of the school directory's sturdy door. Curly agrees, and both begin to start the plan. To the pair's surprise, the school's directory had already been inhabited by Yvette and Fausto. Chapter 2 Having been a prisoner in the school's interior for two months, Zarez shows signs of frustration. Much later, Curly awakes from his slumber and taunts the moody Fausto, causing a small fight that ultimately ends with Curly throwing Fausto's monkey wrench and smashing a window. This action causes Yvette to go near the window and retrieve the wrench, allowing a faraway Ashton to spot her. Zarez is as surprised as anybody when Ashton miraculously appears, and offers them all safety within the confines of the zocalo. While they all make it through the river bed after skipping school, groseros begin to place their attention on them. Zarez's does not agree with leaving Ashton behind to deal with the infected alone, despite the boy's hesitance. But soon, they're forced to comply when more infected surround the area. Personality Zarez is a jolly and caring old man who's concerned by the youth around him. He's a man who takes an extra step in getting involved with helping the students who need it the most and is reasonable enough to come up with mostly logical conclusions and solutions. Despite his calm and collected demeanor, Zarez is afraid during times of peril and his cowardice tends to take full control of him. Killed Victims *Assumed few counts of infected Appearances Trivia *Zarez was originally portrayed by Salvador Carrasco. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Retro Song Club